Timmy York
Timothy "Timmy" York is the main antagonist of the 2003 psychological thriller film Identity. He is the son of Alice York and the stepson of George York, and is one of serial killer 'Malcolm Rivers' 10 personalities. He was portrayed by . Biography Background When Malcolm Rivers was nine years-old, he was abandoned at a motel by his mother, a prostitute who was murdered one night, leaving him under the care of a foster care agency. Following this, his mind fractured into 11 different personalities including Timmy, who was in fact a serial killer personality. Years later, Malcolm (now an adult) brutally murdered six people at a hotel before going on the run. He was soon caught and arrested by the police. Malcolm was eventually sentenced to death for his crimes. However, a piece of evidence—Malcolm's journal—was later found at the crime scene, revealing Malcolm's condition. The Killings Ten strangers, by several differing circumstances, are bought together by a storm. They were forced to take shelter in a motel, run by manager Larry Washington. Timmy York is one of the strangers, alongside his familiy in crisis, George and Alice. As Timmy plays with his toys, the car that the car were in ran over a high heel shoe, which belong to Paris Nevada. As George changes the tire, Alice walks over to the car window as Timmy knocks on it. Timmy witnesses his mom ran over by a limo, driven by Edward "Ed" Dakota, who is transporting an actress, Caroline Suzanne, an 80's movie star. Ed helps to bring Timmy and his parents to the motel. The other strangers were Officer Samuel Rhodes, who is transporting a prisoner, Robert Maine, and a pair of newlyweds, Lous and Ginny Isiana. As the people prepare to spend the night in the motel, Caroline, who went outside and was trying to get her mobile phone to work is killed by an unknown murderer. One by one, the guests were wiped out as they were trying to survive. Lous was stabbed to knife with a knife. Then afterwards, Maine, who was accused as a killer, was tied up to a chair by Ed, Rhodes and Larry. He was killed by a baseball bat to the throat. Larry was blamed for Maine's murder, as well as for a man who was kept inside a freezer. He tired to drive away in a truck, but he accidentally ran down George, who is trying to protect Timmy. Larry was then tied up to a chair. He proves his innocence by telling them his story. Timmy then walks into the room where his mom was, and the remaining strangers found Alice dead in her deathbed. Ed tells Ginny to get help from the outside of the motel. Ginny then brings Timmy along with her, to her car. However, the car blows up, along with Ginny and presumably Timmy. Their bodies were nowhere to be seen. The rest of the dead strangers' bodies also disappeared. The twist of the movie reveals that everyone in the motel weren't real, they were the multiple personalities of Malcolm Rivers, a prisoner on death row in reality. The killer was suffering from dissociative identity disorder. Ed (in Malcolm's body), who was talking to Malcolm's psychologist, Dr. Mallick, was told by the latter that the killer must not survive, or the prisoner will be executed. Ed believes that Rhodes was the killer in the motel. Meanwhile, Paris found a dead body in the police car's trunk, before finding Rhodes' and Maine's arrest sheets. Flashbacks reveal that Rhodes killed the cop in the driver seat and exchange clothes with the dead cop. Rhodes realizes that his secret was revealed, and he confronts Paris, before he is knocked out by Larry. Rhodes immediately gets up and shoots Larry through the heart, killing him. Paris ran away, and was conforted by Ed. Ed engages in a gunfight with Rhodes. Rhodes shot Ed several times, but ran out of bullets. Wounded, Ed walked up to Rhodes and shot him several times point blank in the stomach. Mortally wounded, Ed collapses to the ground and tells Paris that, "I saw you in an orange grove", leaving Paris as the sole survivor of the massacre. Paris then went into hiding until morning time, and at the break of dawn drove away from the motel. Back in reality, the judge orders the death penalty to be cancelled and for Malcolm to be driven to a mental institution. Paris (in Malcolm's mind) drives to her hometown, Frostproof, Florida. As she tends her garden, she notices the Room 1 motel key in the soil. Suddenly, Timmy was standing right next to her. It turns out that he was the killer behind the deaths in the motel. Flashbacks reveal that Timmy tricked his mother into getting hit by Ed's limousine by calling her over with an affectionate hand gesture. Then, he knocked Caroline out and decapitated her with a switchblade when she wandered off alone at the motel. Following this, he shoved a baseball bat down the restrained Robert Maine's throat which he choked to death on. Then, he tricked his stepfather George into getting hit and killed by Larry's truck by running out in front of it, knowing that his dad would try to push him out of the way. While his mother was incapacitated in the other room, he walked in and smothered her by pinching her nose and covering her mouth. Shortly afterward, he faked his own death by incapacitating Ginny and placing an explosive inside the car, before getting out and walking away from the subsequent explosion. He then tells Paris that "Whores don't get a second chance", before killing said woman with her own rake. He then took over Malcolm's body, causing Malcolm to strangle his psychiatrist and presumably kill the the driver of the van. The van then swerves off the road and came to a halt. Timmy's voice is then heard quoting the Antigonish poem as the credits roll. Gallery Timmy York car.jpg|Timmy York sitting in the car with his parents. Timmy_York_in_the_motel.jpg|Timmy in the motel. Timmy_York_and_Paris_Nevada.jpg|Timmy, as he is about to kill Paris. Timmy_York_and_Caroline_Suzanne.jpg|Timmy holding his knife, while hunting down Caroline. Timmy_York's_dad_ran_over.jpg|Timmy deliberately ran in front of Larry's truck to get his dad killed. Timmy_York_smiling_in_car.jpg|Timmy smirking, after he watches his mom gets ran over by Ed's car. Timmy_York_and_Robert_Maine.jpg|Timmy entering the room that Maine was tied up in. Timmy_York_kills_his_mom.jpg|Timmy strangling his mom. Timmy_York_escapes_from_motel.jpg|As it reveals, Timmy fakes his death by escaping from Ginny's car, which explodes. Trivia *Timmy York is Bret Loehr's only movie role he played. Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Serial Killers Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath Category:Alter-Ego Category:Male Category:Amoral Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Creation Category:Mute